


My Super Soldiers

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom Steve, F/M, Loving Husbands, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, dom bucky, sub female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Just some good old smut a anon on tumblr asked for. Female reader has some sexy times with her soldiers.





	My Super Soldiers

It had been weeks sense you last saw your beautiful, strong and brave super soldiers. Your darling husbands who protected the world the best they could. Now that you have them back safe and sound, the first few rounds of love making have turned into something more primal, and it was only once Bucky broke out your soft worn red leather collar and fastened it around your neck that you slid into your role effortlessly.

Giving up control to them has never been hard, it has only ever set you free in a way no one else could do. You want to please them in all ways, be their good girl.

 _“That’s it baby, that’s it...take it down, let my cock fill up your sweet pretty mouth for me baby.”_ Steve growls out, eyes blown so wide, blue barely even showing anymore.

Your head tilting off the bed like this, gives you a wonderful way to take him down your throat. When your two super soldiers came into your life, you were glad more then ever that you never had a gag reflex, for how big their hearts are, their cocks are just as big and impressive and it gives you thrill how you can deep throat them like no one else.

And truly, when he’s as deep as his cock can go into your throat and holds it their, the feeling of his cock being a tasty gag, silencing you, it makes your pussy get even wetter. Your desire to be held down and fucked, to be gagged and silenced and used, god you love it and need it.

You know they love it too, the way you give up everything to them, how Steve is looking down at you right now, his eyes hungry like a shark, but his touches gentle, worshiping your body, even as Bucky finally joins in, his slicked up cock filling your pussy quickly enough that you moan loudly, but it’s so muffled by the cock in your mouth barely any sounds comes out, but it’s enough for Steve to feel around his cock and he bites his bottom lip.

They move together to reposition your head more on the bed, Steve’s cock never leaving your mouth as you suck on it gently. Once everyone is ready and gives the go ahead, Bucky doesn’t waste anytime, he rolls those beautiful hips and starts delivering deep, hard thrust to your pussy.

With Steve’s knees on either side of your head now he doesn’t waste anytime either, he starts fucking your mouth, not as hard as he would if he was the one between your legs, but enough for you to feel and you whine from both of them using you how you want.

You hear them kissing above you, but other then that your only focus is on how Bucky fucks into you like a freight train and Steve fucks into your mouth and throat, silencing any words you would moan out.

You flex your wrist, moaning again at the feeling of them tied to your body perfectly, the brunette was so very good at typing knots, keeping you bound at his mercy, at both their mercy.

You lose track of time, you hear words every now and then, Bucky’s deep growls of,  _“God our girls pussy is so tight, fuck.”_ to Steve’s raspy voice of,  _“Fuck can’t believe the mouth on our babygirl.”_

After awhile you just let it all slip away and float, content in the knowledge that they will take care of you, they always have and they always will.

 

 

 


End file.
